Demonic Love
by Vale T. Bruit
Summary: CielXGrell. El Conde Phantomhive, un hombre con una apariencia elegante y personalidad fría, todo un hombre de negocios. Pero todo era apariencia, una mascara que ocultaba su verdadera personalidad... Y Grell Sutcliff tuvo la 'desgracia' de conocer esa personalidad.
1. Ese Demonio: Quiere silencio

¡Hola, hola!.

Bueno, hace tiempo, mucho tiempo tengo ésta idea, quería sacarla de mi cabeza. Sé que la pareja es en extremo Crack, pero; ¡ja!, a mí me gusta el Crack, ¿no?, creo que eso se esperaría de mí. Quería algo bien Lemonoso de ésta pareja. Bien raro, no sé, quizá no les guste... pero bue, denle un oportunidad y haré que jamás se arrepientan. [X3]

Bueno, bueno... en sí el Fic tendrá varias parejas, pero los personajes centrales son Ciel y Grell, creo que más Ciel que Grell... hum, no, bueno... no lo sé. ¿Qué más les puedo decir del Fic?... que tendrá al menos uno 9 o 10 Cap, quizá menos, no lo sé, quizá más.

Pero ya... las y los dejo leer tranquilas...

Esperó que disfruten...

**[Disclaimer]–** _Kuroshitsuji, su mundo y sus personajes no me pertenece, son Obra y Propiedad de Yana Toboso._

* * *

><p>Bufó hastiado...<p>

Se levantó de la gran y mullida cama en la que reposaba, pisando el piso cubierto del más fino mármol, de un color perla mezclado con negro y blanco. Miró la cama, en ése momento levemente desordenada. Las sábanas de seda blancas arrugadas, las cantidades de almohadas esparcidas por doquier, poco le importaba, luego le ordenaría a su mayordomo que se hiciera cargo de eso.

Caminó con lentitud hacia el gran ventanal, escuchando el eco de sus pisadas resonar a cada paso que daba. Corrió la cortina, dejando ver el hermoso paisaje...

Era un día radiante; el sol brillaba radiante, con intensidad, dando un calor agradable a la piel. El césped parecía brillar ante los rayos solares, una leve y deliciosa brisa de verano soplaba, se escuchaba la melodía de alguno que otro pájaro. Cantidades de flores adornaban su jardín, el jardín de la mansión Phantomhive. Los innumerables árboles que rodeaban su mansión, esos imponentes robles que soportaron tantos años, esos que en ese momento sus hojas bailaban con el viento.

Soltó la gran cortina, dejando que la leve oscuridad reinara su habitación; nuevamente. Suspiró largamente, viendo la puerta de madera pura, marrón oscuro y grande. Ciel Phantomhive, el Conde nunca admitiría que, en esos momentos, se encontraba en uno de sus momentos más aburridas de su vida.

Porque la Reina ya no le enviaba cartas, ordenando a su ''Perro fiel'' acabar con la escoria de la humanidad, ya que ésta había fallecido, eso se esperaba, después de todo; no era una jovencita. El Conde; de 24 años, había cambiado en todo el tiempo que había pasado. Su cabello se encontraba recortado de una forma adecuada para su edad, estaba de un color más oscuro. Sus rasgos eran más varoniles, más adultos, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente a cuando tenía 13 años, eran más pequeños, más escudriñadores, que brillaban de forma asesina cuando algo no salía como él lo deseaba, ya no cubriendo uno de sus ojos, que aún tenía el sello del Contrato con Michaelis.

Vestía unos pantalones de vestir color verde marrón claro, una gabardina del mismo color que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una pequeña pañoleta bien arreglada alrededor de su cuello, de un color rojo chocolate, un chaleco más oscuro, de un roble grisáceo. Bajo todo eso una simple camisa blanca.

Caminó a paso lento hasta la puerta, escuchó platos romperse, un gran estallido y algunos sollozos. Maylene, Bard y Finnian no habían cambiado nada en esos años, seguían igual de ineptos, irresponsables e inservibles. Con un bufido de cansancio salió de su gran habitación. Topándose con su Mayordomo; Sebastián Michaelis, quien tampoco había cambiado mucho.

—Lo siento, Bocchan... enseguida me encargare del problema—habló el oji granate, haciendo una reverencia, con una de sus típicas sonrisas instaladas en su rostro. Antes de girarse en dirección a donde provenía el escándalo, sonrió aún más, su Amo había crecido tanto, que incluso lo superaba en altura. Comenzó a caminar, dispuesto a regañar y darles un buen sermón a los demás sirvientes.

Sintió los pasos de Ciel...

—Sebastián...—llamó la atención del pelinegro, quien lo miro de reojo—te he dicho variadas veces que ya no me digas ''Bocchan''... ya no soy un niño—dijo con tono entre reproche y cansino. Ambos bajaron por las escaleras que tantas veces habían recorrido, escuchando que el escándalo se hacía más audible conforme avanzaban.

—Para mí sigue siendo ''Bocchan''—respondió, acompañando sus palabras con una pequeña risa.

—Nunca cambiaran, ¿verdad?—habló luego de unos minutos de silencio, refiriéndose a sus demás sirvientes.

—Usted lo dijo una vez, Bocchan... ''Los tiempos cambian, pero las personas no''...

—Sí...

Llegaron al lugar de donde provenía tanto ruido. Lo primero que detectaron sus ojos fueron a Mei con una escoba, barriendo todos lo platos rotos con rapidez. Vale, que en actitud no habían cambiado, pero en físico sí, un poco más largo, sólo unos centímetros casi invisibles, tenía la piel un poco más bronceada, como de un canela pálido. Vestía de la misma forma, sólo que el vestido bajo el delantal era de un color más claro. La chica dio un salto en su lugar, asustada, al toparse con los dos altos hombres. No los había escuchado llegar...

—¡Señor, digo; Bocchan... digo Ciel, digo Señor!—chillaba, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo llamar a su Amo en ese momento.

—Ya, Maylene—la calló Ciel, pasando de largo a la chica, que hacía reverencias de forma exagerada. Al pasar a la pelirroja, vio a Bard saliendo de una habitación que echaba humo negro, rodó los ojos, chasqueando la lengua. El supuesto Chef no había cambiado mucho tampoco, sólo tenía el pelo un poco más largo y estaba unos centímetros más altos.

—Oh~~... Señor, ¿va a salir?—preguntó el peli dorado, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, intentando dispersar el humo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—respondió con voz reprochadora y arrogante, tomando el pomo de la puerta con su mano. Antes de salir de su mansión escuchó los reproches de Sebastián hacia Maylene y Bard. Al salir a su jardín, vio que las flores que había contemplando desde su habitación habían sido estropeadas por el rubio menor. Rodó sus zafiros ojos con hastió.

—¡Señor... y–yo só–sólo quería dec–decorarlas y–y!—Ciel bufó por tercera vez en el día, o quizá cuarta, no lo sabía, sólo que había bufado demasiado ése día.

—Ya, déjalo, Finnian—siguió con su camino, alejándose de a poco de la gran y hermosa mansión, ahora cambiada un poco, como decía aveces Mei ''Más moderna''. Al estar un poco más lejos; comenzó a correr, a velocidad poco humana, para luego, saltar a el árbol más próximo.

Después de todo era un Demonio, y no iba a desaprovechar ciertos privilegios. Pensó en dirigirse a aquel lugar pacifico que tanto adoraba, no sólo porque lo apartaba de sus ruidosos sirvientes; sino que también de la Ciudad, de Londres. Se conocía el camino de memoria, no necesitaba mapas, ayuda de su lado Demoníaco, nada, sólo su memoria.

En el camino se entretuvo pensando, en variadas cosas. Como en Alois Trancy; quien luego de ser casi asesinado, con su hilo de vida casi cortado.

Se convirtió en Demonio.

En realidad él lo había convertido en Demonio. Sí, él; Ciel Phantomhive había salvado a el Conde Aloi Trancy de una muerte segura. ¿Por qué?, porque al momento en que vio la sangre del rubio ir esparciéndose por el piso, su mente revivió flashes de lo que en realidad había pasado. Recordado, más bien, su mente comparando el cuerpo de Alois en el suelo, perdiendo su vida poco a poco, con el suyo propio. Recordando aquella bala que había llegado a herirlo, los Soldados de la Reina siendo asesinados por su Mayordomo.

A su ''Lacayo'' matando a ese supuesto ''Ángel''.

Y entonces lo supo, no sólo que era un Demonio, sino que Trancy no era el culpable de la muerte de sus padre, que los verdaderos asesinos... ya no existían. También había recordado que Madame Red no estaba entre ellos. El Conde rubio vivía en su Mansión, tras haber echo un pacto entre ambos Condes; el cual era una especie de tratado de paz. Pero el oji azul no había prometido dejar de acosarlo e intentar seducirlo.

Cosa que no conseguía, NI conseguiría.

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar que ya estaba en su ''Escondite'', bueno, casi llegaba, primero tendría que pasar por lo que parecía un camino secreto echo de enredaderas. Al fin, llegó frente a una pequeña cascada, que era algo así como una pequeña montaña, formada por tierra, pasto y piedras. Formando un camino estrecho desde arriba, dejando caer finos hilos de agua, formando una especie de laguna. La cual era rodeada por un campo de verde césped, seguido de flores de todos los colores.

Se paró en una gran rama, en uno de los árboles más grandes; admirando la belleza de la naturaleza, de su pequeño paraíso, del delicioso aroma. Contempló el lago, viendo el agua brillar, las espumas que se provocaban cuando el agua caía desde arriba con velocidad.

Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa...

Mucha sorpresa al ver a alguien salir del agua. Más, al ver la belleza del momento, unas cabellos rojizos volaron por el aire, yendo hacia atrás, soltando gotas cristalinas de agua, golpeando con suavidad la blanquecina espalda de la persona dueña de aquellos hilos de seda sangría, por fin, yendo por completo para atrás. El brilloso cabello escarlata se pegaba a un cuerpo de porcelana, suave a la vista, delicado, sin imperfecciones. Su levemente puntiaguda pasó con descaro por sus resecos labios.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte... Grell Sutcliff—habló en tono ronco, llamando la atención del aludido. Que miró de diferentes maneras al conde...

_Enojado... Reprochador... Sorprendido... y... Curioso..._

_¿Continuara?..._

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta ahí; actualizó nuevamente el Domingo, ya que es un Fic que tengo ganas de escribir, por lo que tratare de actualizar seguido. Lamento de verdad si hubo alguna falta de Ortografía o Puntuación, de verdad trató de mejorar para que su Lectura sea agradable y no lo contrario. Y si no les gusto la idea, pues... no sé... creó que lo borró, porque no me gusta escribir algo que no es de su agrado. Si ven algún error; me lo dicen, ¿sí?.<p>

Dejen si lo desean [non] sus opiniones... las y los dejo...

_**Bye – Bye – Nyah.**_


	2. Ese Demonio: Es Lujurioso

Hola, hola...

De verdad siento mucho la demora, ya tengo los Caps, es sólo que es muy problemático, tengo que hacer un millón de cosas para que el capitulo se suba a la perfección. Bueno, la próxima continuación será el Domingo, después el Jueves y desde ahí, todos los jueves, ya estoy adelantando el capitulo 5...

De verdad siento mucho la demora, pueden golpearme si quieren, me lo merezco. Bueno, les advierto que hay Lemon, raro y feito, por eso les advierto.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad suben el animo. Bueno, los/las dejo leer...

**—**

Las obres color aceituna se clavaron en su persona como filosas dagas envenenadas. Ciel dejó que una sonrisa de medio lado se posara en sus finos labios, mientras que una de sus finas cejas se elevaban. La parca escarlata se mordió el labio con uno de sus filosos dientes, fulminó de manera asesina al de cabello azul marino.

—¿Qué tanto miras?... mocoso...—siseó con veneno, hundiéndose en el agua hasta la boca, a lo que su melena roja se esparció por el agua, de manera que, Phantomhive admitió, era hermosa.—Deja de mirarme...

—¿Por qué lo haría?...—preguntó burlón, bajando de un salto de la gran rama, comenzando a caminar en dirección al Shinigami. Qué, por instinto, retrocedió en ele agua, haciendo que los mechones de su cabello se movieran.

—¡Porque yo lo digo!... ¿qué, acaso ahora eres un depravado que se dedica a espiar a damas?—exclamó con furia contenida, viendo horrorizado como, el ahora Demonio, caminaba sobre el agua, hacia su dirección.

—Una... me importa muy poco lo que tú digas... y dos; ¿qué si lo soy?...—se quitó su gabardina, arrojándola a la orilla del lago.

—¿Qu–qué crees que haces?—vio como se acercaba cada vez más y más hacia su persona.

El de orbes zafiro se reía por dentro al ver al pelirrojo temblar. Su aburrimiento poco a poco se iba esfumando, dándole paso a la diversión. En realidad, Sutcliff no había cambiado en nada desde la ultima vez que lo vio, seguía tan o más hermoso que antes. Su cuerpo era como lo recordaba aquella primera y ultima vez...

**~ Flash Back ~**

Eso era espantoso.

Ya se cumplía un año desde que era Demonio, era algo horrible. No le sentía el sabor a la comida, tenía instintos que antes no, algunos que incluso llegaban a ser repugnante. Como en ése preciso momento.

La luna estaba en lo más alto, brillando como el más hermoso diamante. El manto estelar negro azulado, decorado por llamativas e infinitas estrellas. Una suave ventisca nocturna soplaba, provocando que la piel se le erizara al viajero de la noche. Aspiró aire tanto como sus pulmones, que ya no necesitaban aire, se lo permitía. Escuchó sus estómago rugir de hambre, miró para todos lados... nada, o mejor dicho; nadie.

Sentía un hueco en la boca del estómago, tenía un hambre voraz, y la comida ''humana'' ya no lo satisfacía. Se remojo sus labios, usando una puntiaguda lengua roja. Su mayordomo, Sebastián, le había enseñado un par de cosas para ''cazar'' un buen alma. Pero luego de varías clases, y de que Ciel se cansara del ''Loro'' que era Michaelis, puesto que hablaba de cosas que a él le pasaba por un oído y le salía por el otro, por lo que decidió que ya era hora de que saliera solo.

Iba a darse media vuelta y regresar a su mansión, pero sus sentidos fueron azotados por un delicioso olor. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr en dirección a ese exquisito olor. Espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, podía sentir como punzadas de excitación que... le incomodo de cierta manera. Su ojo descubierto, sin la marca del contrato, brillaba de un intenso violeta rosáceo, su lengua volvió a relamer sus labios. Estaba cada vez más cerca... sólo un poco más.

Frenó de repente...

No, no podía ser. Negaba rotundamente que el causante de tan delicioso olor fuera ''ÉL''. Escudriñó a ése ser; el cabello escarlata bailaba con el viento, en una hermosa danza donde algunos mechones se mezclaban con otros. La luna se encontraba ''frente'' a esa persona, iluminando su pálida piel, haciendo que brillara. No se encontraba con su gabardina roja, esa que le pertenecía anteriormente a Madame Red, sólo portaba su camisa blanca, con ese chaleco encima. Sus pies, con esos tacos altos; se movían de un lado a otro, al ritmo de la canción que tarareaba alegremente.

Ese había sido un buen día. No había recibido regaños de parte de William, las muertes fueron pocas, aunque aún algún que otro Demonio intentaba robarse aluna alma que no le pertenecía. Lo que hacía que su trabajo fuera más difícil, ¡¿y si se rompía una de sus preciadas uñas por defender una mundana alma humana de un sexy Demonio?!. No, eso lo espantaba, era un horror imaginarse una de sus hermosas uñas quebradas.

—Dime, mocoso... ¿Sebas–chan no te enseño que espiar a las personas es de mala educación?... ¡y más si se trata de una dama como yo!—dijo sin voltearse, habías sentido la presencia de engreído Conde dirigirse hacia donde él se encontraba, ¿qué quería?, no lo sabía ni mucho menos le importaba. Pero en ese momento quería estar solo, disfrutando de la vista que la hermosa luna le daba, un paisaje espectacular.

—Yo no te estaba espiando... sólo te estaba observando—susurró en el oído del Shinigami. Que juró que si tuviera un corazón, ya se habría detenido de un ataque cardíaco. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?, intento voltearse para encarar al peli azul, pero no pudo. El Conde endemoniado, literalmente, lo tenía agarrado con fuerza de los brazos, usando su fuerza Demoníaca. Grell lo miró de reojo, pudo ver la boca entreabierta de Phantomhive, dejándolo ver unos colmillo que parecían incluso más afilados que los suyos, también, que el ojo zafiro del Conde había pasado a un violeta brilloso.

—¿Qué crees que...? ...

—Hueles delicioso, Grell—musitó pasando su ardiente lengua por la parte descubierta del cuello del pelirrojo. El Dios de la Muerte sintió estremecerse al sentir al menor hacer eso, sobre todo cuando pego sus cuerpos todo lo posible.

—Mh~...—llevó sus manos a su boca, intentando callar jadeos que rogaban por salir al sentir la mano del Conde apretar su entrepierna.

Ciel por su parte, si bien estaba en sus cinco sentidos, no sabía por qué hacía lo que hacía. No lo sabía. Pero sentía corrientes eléctricas recorrer todo su cuerpo al tener así a la parca rojiza, todos esas corrientes viajaban a su entrepierna. Donde comenzaba a sentir como su miembro daba tirones de excitación. Se apretó a la retaguardia del mayor, sintiendo un inmenso placer al sentir esa parte apretada por el cuerpo del Shinigami granate. Y todo lo que sentía, todo lo que hacía... le encantaba...

—Ven—le ordenó con su voz demasiado ronca para su gusto. Sutcliff dudó en acatar su orden, por lo que se dio la vuelta y lo encaro, aún sentado en el borde de la terraza que se encontraban, con sus piernas.—¿Qué?...—inquirió al ver al mayor de brazos cruzados.

—¿Cómo que ''Qué?... creo que Sebastián debe enseñarte a controlar esos instintos, mocoso—regaño con un entrecejo—además, ¿de dónde sacaste que me dejaría hacer por ti?...—preguntó ofendido.

—Tsk—chasqueo la lengua con hastío, miró la entrepierna del mayor, descubriendo un creciente bulto.. a lo que sonrió ladino—ni que te desagradara la idea de que te lo haga...

—¡Claro que...!—la verdad, ¿por qué mentir?, estaba disfrutando de las caricia que el Conde le brindaba, el echo de que fuera ''Él'' no le desagradaba por completo.

—¿Ves?, sí te gusta lo que te hago, ahora abre las piernas—demandó con una sonrisa arrogante muy suya. Grell bufó y a regañadientes abrió sus largas y torneadas piernas, el menor enseguida se posicionó entre sus piernas, apretando sus muslos por encima de la suave tela.

—Ahm~~—jadeo al sentir como friccionaba sus miembros, aunque estaba el pantalón apretado del oji verde y los short ajustados del Conde de por medio, no dejaba de ser placentero.—Ci...—su gemido fue callado por la boca del peli azul marino, que veía como jadeos y suspiros salían de la boca brillosa del Shinigami rojo, y sin poder aguantar; la devoró, saboreando con gula los labios ajenos. Sus inquietas manos comenzaron a desabotonar el chaleco marrón oscuro, mientras que las manos del pelirrojo se apoyaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, para no caer hacia atrás y terminar sufriendo una caída desde un alto piso.

Miró con ojos entrecerrados al menor, que estaba muy ocupado intentando deshacerse de su camisa blanca con desesperación. La pequeña tira de seda, blanca con rojo que ataba en su cuello; había salido volando por los aires, literalmente. Procuró que su chaleco no haya sufrido lo mismo, y en efecto, estaba del lado derecho en el suelo, la pared que hacía de valla no le permitía salir volando por los aires. Su boca al fin fue libre, un hilo de saliva aún los unía, los labios de ambos estaban rojos y brillosos. Mentalmente se dijeron que era muy peligroso hacerlo como lo iban a hacer, lentamente sus cuerpos fueron bajando, hasta estar sentados en el suelo.

El Conde Phantomhive, de 14 años, vio con alegría como la camisa al fina caía al fin al suelo, arriba del chaleco, contempló con un brillo, que se podía interpretar como lujuria intensa, el pálido pecho al descubierto. Su deseo carnal aumento al ver dos dulces de cereza adornar aquel helado de crema que tan delicioso sabía, con ese exquisito olor que despertaba su lujuria oculta. Se acercó a aquellas cerezas rápidamente, saboreandolas.

Grell salió de su ensimismamiento al sentir la lengua golosa de Ciel pasarse en forma circular por su pezón, apretando la punta, que cada vez se ponía más dura al tacto. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, viendo las estrellas, literal y metafóricamente. La mano libre del oji cielo fue a parar en el otro ''caramelo'', pellizcandolo y tironeándolo cual chicle de cereza. La espalda del Dios de la Muerte se arqueó de placer, llevó sus manos hasta la gabardina verdosa del más pequeño, comenzando a despojarlo de ésta de manera dificultosa.

Dejó de devorar al que sería, desde ése momento, su dulce favorito y ayudo al de pelo rubí a quitarle su gabardina. Acercando su boca al cuello descubierto, pasando su lengua por éste, dejando chupones en la blanca piel y, al fin, mordiendo, haciendo que la sangre fluyera de la herida, sangre que fue disfrutada por el Demonio.

—Ma–maldito... e–eso era lo que más deseabas, ¿verdad?—reclamó apretando los hombros.

—Por supuesto... pero también quiero otra cosa—susurró de manera libidinosa, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del contrario.

—¡Ni... ni creas que te dejare pe–penetrarme!—gritó furioso, apartando de golpe al Conde. No, él; Grell Sutcliff no iba a ser el pasivo de alguien tan engreído y ''pequeño'' como lo era Phantomhive.

—¿Ah no?...—preguntó desafiante...

**~ · ~**

Se mordió el labio, callando un fuerte grito de placer que quiso escapar de su garganta, se encontraba de frente al pequeño muro que hacia de barrera para evitar caídas. Miró el paisaje con ojos llorosos, estaban todas las luces de casas apagadas, las calles estaban levemente oscura, sólo iluminadas por una que otra lampara de gas, y por supuesto; por el intenso brillo de la luna alumbraba todo. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, completamente desnudo, moviéndose bruscamente cada vez que... cada vez que ese ''mocoso'' se adentraba con salvajismo a su ano. Se llevó la dos manos a la boca, callando sus chillidos de placer. No sabía, no sabía cómo ese engreído había logrado tenerlo así; con sus piernas abiertas por completo, cu cintura levemente elevada, su espalda arqueada.

—¡Aha!—sin poder callar un momento más; comenzó a gemir, bajo, alto, jadeó, suspiró, cosa que provocaba que la sonrisa arrogante que portaba Ciel en ese instante se ensanchara más.

—Con que... ¿no ibas a ser mi sumiso?... mhm~~—jadeó, eso lo estaba volviendo loco, sentir esa estrecha y apretada, apretada, deliciosamente apretada cavidad caliente y húmeda envolver su hombría. Se sentía en el cielo ante tanto placer, y a la vez en el infierno, por querer acelerar más sus envestidas y no poder.

—Ma–ma~~~... mal–maldito... mo–mocoso...—clavó sus uñas en el muro, sin saber dónde poder desquitarse.

—Am~~... ah~~... tan... a–apretado...—descansó su frente en la ancha espalda del mayor. Agarró con fuerza su cintura, comenzando a acelerar sus envestidas, haciendo uso de todo su Demonio.

—¡Ah~~... Ci–Ciel... n–no... puedo!...

—To–tonto sumiso...—se burló sintiendo el orgasmo atacarlos a ambos, con un grito Grell mancho los bloques del muro, mientras el peli azul marino lo llenaba con fuerza...

**~End Flash Back~**

—Deja de mirarme así... pervertido...

—Tonto sumiso...

**—**

Bueno, eso es todo, por favor no me maten, sé que tiene errores y que el Lemon estuvo horrendo... pero hice lo que pude. Eso fue todo... hasta el Domingo...

Un beso empalagoso para todos y todas. Me despido...

_Bye – Bye – Nya._


	3. Ese Demonio: Ese Shinigami

Sí, bien, conforme había pasado los años, su mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis le había enseñado mucho sobre ''La cultura Demoníaca''. Una de las muchas cosas involucraba a los Shinigamis. Según su mayordomo, los Demonios y Shinigamis se han odiado por incontables años, pero, había algo que sólo los demonios con mayor experiencia sabían, tales como Sebastián o Claude. El muy guardado secreto era que, en realidad, el olor de las Parcas siempre llamaron el instinto lujurioso de los Akumas...

La sangre de Los Dioses de la Muerte era única, aún lo es, más en esos años, en los cuales los Shinigamis escaseaban. Según Michaelis, quien había probado de ésa sangre tan especial, era lo más delicioso que el paladar demoníaco pudiera probar en toda su vida, claro que el alma variaba su sabor por las actitudes de las Parcas. Su mayordomo se había negado a decirle de quién era la sangre que había probado, en poco tiempo al Conde le dio igual, irónicamente de un día para otro.

Y es que, Ciel no tenía por qué preguntarle a su mayordomo cuando ya había probado dicha sangre, ésa sangre tan dulce y picante, que irradiaba pasión y lujuria. El alma de Grell Sutcliff se le antojaba como un delicioso dulce extravagante, con toques picantes y ardientes.

Miró el techo sin mirarlo, su respiración era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba, su frente era cubierta por una pequeña capa de sudor. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, su mano se perdía entre sus pantalones, con su mano libre bajó un poco su pantalón, liberando su prominente erección. El Conde Phantomhive jadeó ronco al acariciar con su dedo indice la punta de su miembro...

Maldito Shinigami...

~ Flash Back ~

_Grell lo miró como si quisiera matarlo allí mismo, aquellas orbes verdes se dirigieron a una parte y él quiso saber qué era lo que miraba, allí, en la orilla del lago, se encontraba la Guadaña personalizada del pelirrojo. No pudo contener una sonrisa, Sebastián le había enseñado que las Parcas sin su Guadañas y o lentes son indefensos, desgraciadamente Grell tenía puestos sus lentes._

_Miró al peli granate con arrogancia desde arriba, los verdosos ojos se entrecerraron, como diciendo ''Mocoso engreído''. Pero había un problema, él ya no era un mocoso, él era un hombre, un hombre con una creciente erección entre sus piernas al ver el cuerpo desnudo del Shinigami, era tan blanca, tan apetecible._

_Flashes de la primera y ultima vez que lo hizo suyo lo azotaron, haciendo que recibiera tirones en su entrepierna. El agua difuminaba un poco el níveo cuerpo del Dios, pero eso no le quitaba lo sensual, Ciel cerró los ojos._

_Grell vio su oportunidad de escapar, no se quedaría ahí después de ver el bulto del menor, él no pensaba quedarse a ser el nuevo juguete del Conde. Se hundió en el agua, nadando rápidamente..._

_Ciel volvió a abrir los ojos, estos brillaban de una forma rosa intensa, se había perdido en sus perversos pensamientos, su estómago gruñó, tenía hambre y el olor de Grell no ayudaba mucho. Se giró sobre sus talones, el pelirrojo ya se encontraba en la orilla, corriendo en dirección a su ropa y Guadaña._

_Sutcliff sintió el aire golpearlo, estaba helado, tembló de pies a cabeza sin detenerse. Él sólo había querido un día de descanso luego de llegar de los Estados Unidos y enseguida ser puesto a hacer trabajo, William era un aprovechado, no le importaba lo mucho que se encontrara cansado._

_Había tenido que viajar a EE UU ya que era donde quedaba menos Shinigamis y necesitaban ayuda, claro que no sólo la solicitaron de Londres, si no también de otros países, Italia, Francia, París, etc. El jefe de ese lugar era un gruñón, incluso más que Will, se había comportado ''Bien'' y había dejado de ser él por tanto tiempo, sólo para evitar problemas con ese tipo._

_Apenas y había vuelto a Londres hacía una semana, semana en la que Spears no dejaba de darle trabajo y horas extras. Pero extrañaba mucho ser él mismo, así que decidió darse una escapada para buscar a su Sebas-chan, quizá ya no se encontraba allí, pero nada perdía con averiguar, pero de camino se había encontrado con ese hermoso lugar, así que decidió relajarse un rato en la laguna._

_Estaba por llegar a su ropa, cuando una mano lo detuvo y lo giró de forma brusca. Ciel lo miró de cerca, sentía su olor aún más fuerte y realmente ese olor lo provocaba, lo calentaba mucho y excitaba a sobre manera. Se mordió el labio, también tenía tantas ganas de volver a probar aquella sangre tan dulce, la cual sólo era superada en sabor por la exquisita piel de su dueño._

_—¿A dónde vas tan rápido?—preguntó con una sonrisa que no prevenía nada bueno, sus alientos chocaron, el Conde estaba cerca, demasiado cerca de su persona. Una de las manos del Demonio se posaron en la cintura de la parca, pegando sus cuerpo. Grell se sintió un tanto intimidado, Ciel había cambiado tanto, incluso era más alto que él, mucho más alto, su cuerpo era más fornido, lo notó cuando chocó contra él. Por un momento su mente le dijo a gritos que se olvidara que el hombre que tenía frente a él era Ciel Phantomhive, que se dejará llevar, después de todo, el joven era un demonio, y los demonios eran su debilidad._

_Pero no, él no sería tan débil, seguía siendo el mocoso que lo apartaba de su Sebas, seguiría odiándolo por toda la eternidad._

_—A un lugar en el que tú no estés—siseó con ira golpeando la mano del Conde, quien descaradamente la bajaba a cada segundo, esperando, deseando llegar a su trasero._

_—Oh, pero pensé que disfrutabas de mi compañía—dijo con un tono falsamente ofendido, su mano viajo rápidamente a donde antes tenía planeado, golpeó la nalga del pelirrojo, dejando sus cinco dedos. Grell soltó un pequeño grito al sentir aquella parte de su cuerpo ser golpeada, frunció la cejas en un evidente ataque de ira, ese golpe le había dolido y seguro había dejado la marca en su pálida piel._

_—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—intentó vanamente de liberarse del Conde Phantomhive, pero éste lo tenía firmemente sujeto, no dejaría que se escapara tan fácilmente. Un suspiro ahogado escapó de los labios brillosos de la Parca escarlata, la mano del menor masajeaba su retaguardia como si estuviera amasando algo—. ¡Quita tus manos, degenerado!—gritó con un fuerte sonrojo, una de sus manos se posó en el amplio pecho del menor, tratando de apartarlo, su otra mano tomó impulso hacia atrás, viajando a gran velocidad, golpeando la mejilla del Conde._

_—¡Auch!—se quejó, soltando al Shinigami granate, el golpe había dejado su mejilla roja, incluso había hecho eco en el bosque. Su ceño se frunció mientras sobaba su adolorida mejilla._

_—¡Si me vuelves a poner una mano encima, te juro que te castro!—miró al más bajo con rabia. Grell se dio la vuelta rápidamente, corriendo en dirección a sus cosas. Phantomhive sonrió de forma arrogante y lujuriosa, usando su lado demoníaco apareció de la nada frente al mayor. El pelirrojo dio un respingo al verlo de repente frente a él, se cubrió con sus manos su cuerpo, poniendo más empeño en sus partes privadas, la mirada que le dirigía el menor hacía que le recorriera un escalofrío de pies a cabeza y su piel se pusiera de gallina._

_—Tú no vas a ningún lado—susurró de forma sobria, sus ojos brillaron de un rosa fucsia. Su cuerpo ardía, le pedía a gritos que tocara el cuerpo blanquecino del Dios de la Muerte, al menos necesitaba que su entrepierna dejara de doler tanto. No podía dejar de ser bombardeado por pensamientos insanos, llenos de lujuria, posiciones que probaría con ése Shinigami, era un demonio después de todo, y la lujuria era algo que dominaba todo su cuerpo._

_—¡Ya déjame en paz, yo sólo quería ver a Sebas-chan!—gritó furioso, el menor lo tomó de forma desprevenida, agarrando de forma posesiva su cintura, pegando sus cuerpos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la erección del menor chocar contra su plano vientre, tampoco pudo evitar que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo entero._

_—¿Ves?, a ti no te molesta que yo te toque—susurró contra la oreja del mayor, tocando con su mano la entrepierna que comenzaba a despertar lentamente, lo agarró con firmeza, un tanto descuidado, escuchando complacido como un suspiro escapaba del pelirrojo. En el momento que otro gemido escapó del más bajo, él chocó sus bocas, besando con ansia al mayor. Hacía tanto tiempo que no saboreaba algo tan dulce, por supuesto que, en los años que habían pasado, jamás dejó de querer volver a sentir ese dulce sabor en su boca._

_El pelilagro se sobresalto al notar aquella boca presionar contra la suya, pensó en apartarlo con fuerza, correr a su Guadaña y acabar con él. Pero en el momento que una lengua puntiaguda recorrió sus labios, en busca de entrar, su cuerpo tembló con fuerza, jadeó de forma ahogada, dejando que aquella lengua explorara su cavidad bucal. Sin ser consciente sus manos rodearon el cuello del Conde, pegando más sus cuerpo, en busca de más contacto._

_Sus labios se movieron lentamente sobre los del Shinigami, disfrutando de los suaves labios que lo recibieron en cuestión de segundo, respondiendo de forma tímida. Ambos suspiraron al sentir sus miembro presionar, Ciel no pudo evitar sonreír al notar el cuerpo del mayor responder a sus toques._

_—Ciel~—no pudo evitar gemir el nombre del menor, su ''corazón'' latía de forma frenética, su respiración se aceleraba a cada segundo que pasaba. El Conde lo levantó por la cintura, haciendo que sus largas piernas se enrollaran en su cintura, por instinto la Parca se apretó contra el menor._

_—Tu cuerpo... tu cuerpo me pertenece, por eso reacciona así, por eso tú reaccionas así—susurró el peli azul, dejando que sus rodillas chocaran contra la tierra cubierta de hierba, su entrepierna fue dulcemente presionada por los glúteos del pelilargo, haciendo se mordiera el labio, recibiendo punzadas de placer que viajaban por todo su cuerpo y terminaban en su erección._

_—Tú... tú... no eres mi... mi dueño—habló de forma dificultosa, sin poder evitar que sus caderas comenzaran a moverse, estimulando al menor y a sí mismo. El placer lo estaba cegando, cada poro de su cuerpo suplicaba por ser poseído, por ser penetrado salvajemente por el Conde Demonio._

_—Sí lo soy, desde que te hice mío, desde que te marqué en aquella terraza, desde el momento en que entré en tu cuerpo, desde ese momento eres mío—el oji zafiro fue recostando al oji verde en el suelo, hasta dejarlo por completo allí. Sus manos apretaron la pequeña cintura, chocando más su cadera contra el trasero desnudo del pelirrojo, una oleada de placer lo abrumó._

_—Eres... un depravado—aún con sus palabras, sus manos agarraron fuertemente los cabellos del menor, tirando de ellos y volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión. Alzó las piernas largas del pelirrojo, dejando que colgara, rompió el beso, para bajar su boca lentamente, recorriendo la suave piel del Shinigami, deteniendo su andar en el inmaculado cuello, sentía un inmenso placer, su papilas gustativas eran atacadas con un sabor delicioso, su favorito, dulce. Se encargó de dejar marcas, chupones que quedarían marcados un buen tiempo, sus colmillos se afilaron. Grell gimió fuerte al sentir su cuello mordido por el demonio, quien chupaba la sangre de la herida._

_Sus manos recorrieron la suave piel, apretando los muslos suaves y apetecibles del mayor, su boca se acercó con prisa a uno de los botones rosa, aquellos dulces que tanto había deseado volver a saborear. El Dios de la Muerte jadeó al sentir su pezón ser mordido, pellizcado y tironeado. Miró hacia abajo, sus ojos se entrecerraron, no sabía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así, por qué estaba dejando que eso pasara, ''Ése'', que estaba tan empeñado en jugar con su cuerpo, ''Él'', seguía siendo el mocoso que tanto odiaba, el Conde engreído y arrogante que siempre lo separó de su hermoso demonio. Se vio a sí mismo, daba vergüenza y lo sabía, apretó los puños, tirando de los cabellos cortos del Akuma, quien en lugar de quejarse al sentir aquel tirón simplemente se excitó más._

_La Parca aprovechó que sus piernas estaban en los hombros del menor, sin que éste se diera cuenta, estiró su mano hacia atrás, donde su Guadaña de la Muerte descansaba. Sus dedos la rosaron, rezó porque el menor continuara entretenido con su cuerpo y no le prestara atención._

_Ciel se apartó rápidamente al escuchar el ruido de un motor ser encendido..._

~ End Flash Back ~

Aquel Shinigami de pelo rojizo se le había escapado, dejando al Conde molesto, con una molestia aún mayor en su entrepierna. Arqueó su espalda levemente, no podía dejar de estimular su miembro, estaba tan caliente, no podía detener su mano, su mente no dejaba de atormentarlo con imágenes del pelirrojo, desnudo, su cuerpo sucumbiendo a sus toques, moviéndose de forma brusca con sus fuertes y salvajes embestidas.

Tenía tantas fantasías que quería cumplir con ese Shinigami, cerró sus ojos, dejando que la imagen de Grell, engullendo toda su erección con dificultad lo llevara a un delicioso orgasmo. Su cuerpo tembló enteramente y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro sudoroso y sonrojado.

Volvería a hacer suyo a Grell... aunque en el proceso tuviera que violarlo, ese Shinigami sería suyo...


	4. Ese Demonio: Tiene un plan

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí les dejo el cuarto Cap, espero les guste...

**—**

—¡Ciel~!..

Sus orbes cielo rodaron, un bufido escapó de sus finos labios, miró a su mayordomo con los ojos entrecerrados. A lo lejos, una mata de cabello brillaba intensamente, como si se tratara de hilos dorados. El dueño de aquella cabellera dorada corría en su dirección, sus ojos zafiro brillaban de forma intensa, clavados en su persona, un brillo de admiración y cariño se notaba levemente.

Unos brazos rodearon su cuello, al tiempo que unos suaves labios se posaban sobre los suyos, su cuerpo se tensó, su mano izquierda apretó con fuerza su bastón, mientras que su mano derecha se posaba a regañadientes en la delgada cintura, aceptando el gesto demasiado cariñoso de mala gana.

—Alois, bienvenido—murmuró con la voz ronca una vez que el pelirrubio se apartó, una sonrisa radiante se lucía en su aniñado rostro.

—Gracias, Ciel, me alegro de volver a verte—sus brazos rodearon el cuello del Conde menor, acercando sus rostros y susurrando las ultimas palabras de forma seductora. Ciel detuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos y aparta al rubio Conde de un empujón.

Alguien carraspeó...

—Señor Trancy, es bueno volver a verlo—el oji celeste se apartó bruscamente del Conde más alto, saltando encima del mayordomo de ojos rojizos.

—¡Sebastián!—el menor se lanzó al pelinegro, pegando su rostro al pecho firme del mayor. Michaelis negó con la cabeza variadas veces con una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro. Aunque le molestaba el acto de extremada confianza, no apartó al joven Conde, permitiendo que lo abrazara, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a la hiperactividad de el Conde Trancy.

—Claude—saludó Phantomhive al serio mayordomo, quien respondió con un suave movimiento de cabeza—. Dime, Alois, ¿para qué necesitabas verme con urgencia?

El más bajito del grupo miró los ojos azul oscuros de forma traviesa, apartándose del fuerte cuerpo, se acercó a Ciel de forma lenta, con una mirada depredadora y divertida.

—Bueno... dentro de unos días se celebrará una fiesta en Trancy Manor, y tú, mi querido y lindo Conde, serás mi invitado de honor...

—¿Y eso qué, no podías simplemente enviarme una invitación?

—Verás... es que esta fiesta será especial—una sonrisa socarrona adornó el rostro, sus ojos claros tenían un brillo travieso.

Ciel observó a Alois con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus ojos azul oscuro escudriñaban al mayor, buscando indicios de algún plan que le afectara a su persona. Alois Trancy no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de travieso, socarrón e hiperactivo, por no decir que también se había vuelto más acosador desde que se convirtió en Demonio. Sebastián le había dicho que quizá el rubio Trancy sintiera atracción demoníaca por él, después de todo él lo había mordido. El mayor había dejado de ser mayor, Alois le había dicho una vez que no quería ser tan alto, por lo que decidió dejar su cuerpo con una baja estatura, 1. 66, al menos eso pensaba. Debía admitir que no le importaba ser el más alto, aunque Alois seguía siendo mayor en edad, le gustaba ser más alto que éste. Además de que el rubio había optado por no cambiar mucho su aspecto, tenía su rostro aniñado, sin una sola arruga, su dorado cabello caía en cascada, rozando sus hombros, sus ojos grandes y celestes tenían el típico brillo socarrón.

Claro, poco le importaba si Alois había decidido tener una forma delicada, quizá el rubio pensaba que así llamaría su atención. Estaba tan equivocado...

—¿Enserio, y qué tiene de especial?—preguntó con indiferencia, aparó la mirada del menor, dedicando la mayoría de su atención al jardín. Sebastián había logrado salvar sus rosas, todo se veía como si nada hubiera pasado, el verde y blanco adornaba el patio, todo parecía brillar ante el intenso sol. Si bien él ya sabía manejar sus poderes con maestría, Sebastián era quien debía encargarse de ese tipo de cosas, no porque no supiera, sólo le gustaba como dejaba el jardín el mayordomo.

—Será una fiesta entre tú y yo...

Una fina ceja se enarcó, miró al menor con curiosidad, aunque prefería no saber lo que planeaba el rubio, mejor vivir en la ignorancia, que vivir con repugnancia. Se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar de esa forma. Cerró los ojos, inhalando la dulce fragancia de la naturaleza, claro, corrompida por el olor de Demonio. Abrió sus ojos, clavando sus azules orbes en el más pequeño, éste lo miraba con ansia...

Una chispa se prendió...

Su rostro fue adornado por una sonrisa arrogante, claro, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido? Le daba cierta repugnancia sus pensamientos, pero era la realidad. Alois estaba en ''esa'' época, el muy desgraciado quería usarlo a él para calmar sus ansias. Al parecer el joven Conde Trancy estaba entrando en sus días de apareamiento. Aunque era Demonio, no dejaba de pensar con asco cuando se tocaba ese tema, claro, ellos no eran humanos, él comprendía que en ciertos días su lujuria lo dominaría, como a cualquier demonio. Agradecía a quién sea que Sebastián le había enseñado a contener su lujuria. Aunque una semana al mes no se podía contener, era un demonio joven, así que necesitaba satisfacer sus necesidades o estaría irritado todo el tiempo. Trancy, por otra parte, entraba en calor cada dos meses, no lo envidiaba, pues el calor le duraba dos semanas.

Se preguntaba con quién se calmaba el rubio. Aunque claro, poco le interesaba y siempre se olvidaba con rapidez del tema. Claro, Alois había intentado seducirlo en esos tiempos, Ciel jamás admitiría que más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer en la tentación, el olor demoníaco y agresivo cambiaba por uno dulce y sumiso, era muy tentador, pero él tenía un fuerte control sobre su cuerpo.

Había logrado contenerse por al menos cinco meses, pero cuando no resistió más, atacó como el demonio que era, guiado tan solo por su lujuria. Dirigió su mirada al mayordomo araña, clavando su mirada en los ojos dorados, viajando fugazmente por el fornido cuerpo. Claude apartó la mirada, un leve y casi invisible sonrojo adornaba sus pálidas mejillas. A Ciel le encantaba el efecto que tenía sobre Claude...

—Pues lo lamento, Alois, pero voy a estar ocupado... esas dos semanas—inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, acercando su rostro al del menor, sonriendo con arrogancia ante el fuerte sonrojo que adornó las mejillas del Conde ante sus ultimas palabras susurradas...

—Pe-pero...

—Alois... sabes que no me atraes de esa forma, no lograras llamar mi atención de esa manera—el brillo cambió en los ojos celestes, pasando a ser uno de tristeza—. Vamos... no me veas así... ¡ya sé! ¿Te parece si hacemos un trato?..

Un resplandor de curiosidad abordo los rasgos del rubio Conde...

—¿Qué clase de trato?—la inmensa curiosidad se hizo más notable en su voz, se acercó al mayor, mirándolo con sus enormes y hermoso ojos celestes.

—Cambiemos de mayordomos, por estas dos semanas, te llevarás a Sebastián—se giró, dándole la espalda a los presentes, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la mansión. Ignoró los gemidos de sorpresa de Sebastián y Alois, los ojos carmesí brillaron de sorpresa, mirando la espalda de su amo como si no creyera lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. Alois, por otro lado, soltó un chillido de felicidad, dando brincos emocionado. Una sonrisa siniestra adornó el rostro del Conde Phantomhive, sus ojos cambiaron de color, tomando un color violeta resplandeciente, soltó cada palabra saboreando el momento de silencio—. Claro, yo me quedaré con Claude...—dos pares de ojos miraron al Conde con sorpresa, Alois asintió de forma frenética, aun sabiendo que Ciel no lo miraba—. Ah... Sebastián, iré a la ciudad, cuando vuelva espero que te hayas marchado con Alois... y Claude... puedes ir preparando algo dulce...

Con eso, el joven Demonio se marchó, perdiéndose tras la gran puerta de Phantomhive Manor.

Ciel continuó caminando por las calles, observando cosas que llamaban su atención, joyas, ropa, incluso juguetes. Aunque ya era un adulto, aún le gustaban ciertos juguetes o bien juegos de mesa. Miró el cielo azulado, de alguna manera le recordaba a Alois, sonrío de forma distraída. Si era sincero, estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser tan imprudente, claro, no le molestaba para nada tener a Claude, ni mucho menos dar a Sebastián por dos semanas, pero la forma en que lo propuso... sin pensarlo...

Eso lo enojaba, no le gustaba hacer las cosas sin pensarlas antes, siempre había presumido de su forma de calcular cada palabra que salía de su boca, pensar en los efectos que estas provocaban en las personas. Era muy calculados...

Bueno, toda esa fachada se iba al carajo cuando estaba cerca de cierta parca roja. Grell Sutcliff lo hacía actuar como un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, sólo podía pensar en una cosa, una cosa que lo alborotaba estúpidamente. Debía controlarse, sí, eso haría la próxima vez que viera al pelirrojo...

Casi se rió en voz alta. ¡Por supuesto que no iba a actuar así frente al Shinigami! Apenas lo viera, lo secuestraría y lo sometería a su antojo. Lo sabía, quizá estaba actuando como todo un bastardo, pero todo era culpa de la bendita parca, lo había deja en abstinencia por diez malditos y acalorados años. No era su culpa que ahora que había vuelto se le arrojara como un depredador, sin duda era todo culpa de ese pelirrojo... él y su delicioso sabor, su aroma dulce y seductor, su cuerpo delgado, flexible y estrecho.

Se detuvo repentinamente, provocando que Bard chocara contra su espalda, el sirviente lo miró con curiosidad. Su amo estaba sonrojado levemente y miraba fijamente hacia el horizonte.

—¿Sucede algo Señor?..

—Bard, puedes ir a esperar en el carruaje, enseguida iré—el sirviente dudó por un momento antes de darse la vuelta, llevando consigo unas cajas. Las manos de Ciel se cerraron, formando un puño, estaba seguro de que sus nudillos estaban blancos tras sus guantes, miró la vitrina de forma intensa, parecía dispuesto a romper el cristal. Con un bufido comenzó a caminar, se sentía incomodo, su virilidad estaba despierta tan sólo con pensar en el pelirrojo.

Observó unos minutos la prenda que allí se mostraba, con una sonrisa perversa comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose a aquella tienda, esa a la que muchos sentían ''vergüenza'' para entrar. Pero no Ciel, él entró como dueño por su casa, decidido a comprar aquella prenda...

**—**

Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Ya tengo la conti y estoy trabajando en el capitulo 6... planeo terminarlo de one (Cómo decimos por aquí xD). Así que... nada. Pues como ya tengo la conti, todo depende de ustedes, yo sigo subiendo si les gusta... y si no... pues dejo de subir, ya que lo subo para ustedes. Así que si les gusta... ¡pues no sean tímidos y díganme! Si les gusta cómo va, actualizo el jueves...

Si no actualizo es porque no les gusto... o bien me quedé sin Internet (D: ninguna de las dos me gusta). En fin, me despido, un beso empalagoso para todas y todos...

**Bye – Bye – Nya.**


End file.
